marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laura (Earth-17315)
Laura's Name Should this page really be named "Laura Kinney?" In the various comics universes, her last name comes from her creator/mother Sarah Kinney. However Sarah doesn't appear to exist in Logan. Rice himself seems to have been the geneticist responsible for her creation, Gabriela was her caretaker and the one who helped her escape, and her mother was an unknown Mexican woman who is neither named, or even appears. She's also only ever called Laura in any official media (credits, spoken dialogue, the credits, etc.). I propose the page be renamed to "Laura (Earth-TRN414)" until a later film establishes her surname. For all we know she could end up going by Laura Howlett in the film 'verse since her mother never enters into the equation. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 23:54, March 3, 2017 (UTC) *I haven't seen the movie yet, plan to on my next day off. I say we use whatever name is used in the credits. If that is Laura Kinney use that, if it is just Laura use that, if it is Laura (insert random last name) use that. --Revan's Exile (talk) 00:00, March 4, 2017 (UTC) * I can confirm she's just credited as "Laura." -- Ambaryerno (talk) 01:04, March 4, 2017 (UTC) *Site policy says adapted characters are assumed to have the real name of the character they're based off of.Bobby stronda (talk) 01:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::We don't have such a policy. Our last attempt to forge one didn't succeed. —Mrkermit (talk) 01:50, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::We've had this policy in place for years. The most recent discussion about it ending without any consensus or change to the policy means just that, not that it's no longer in place. - LoveWaffle (talk) 02:03, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::We've discussed about this before and I still can't find it from Naming Conventions. —Mrkermit (talk) 21:59, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there's nothing on that page about alt-verse versions of characters automatically using their main universe name. If that's the policy, it needs to be added. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 22:30, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Can we get a consensus on this? There's nothing on the Naming Conventions page which indicates that alt universes must have the real name of their source character. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 23:21, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::If you want to change the name, just put Move on top of the page and we'll see what happens. —Mrkermit (talk) 19:30, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I've added the template suggesting the page be moved to Laura Howlett (Earth-TRN414), since that's how she's introduced to the Munsons, and it's the only surname she's given in the films. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 19:59, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::The issue here is that no one named Kinney exists in the films for her to take the name from. As I recall her paperwork shown in the film gives no surname, either. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 13:31, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :Can we get some consensus on this? As it currently stands: :* There's nothing written in the policy that states AU characters must have the same real name as their main universe incarnation. :* The name "Kinney" is never used in the film by Laura, it's not in her Transigen documentation, and most importantly, the character of Sarah Kinney herself doesn't even exist in the film, so there's nowhere for her to get that surname. :* The film itself simply credits her as "Laura." :With this in mind, the page should be renamed. Whether it's as Laura or Laura Howlett, either would be more accurate or appropriate than Laura Kinney. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 11:56, April 20, 2017 (UTC) : In the movie, Gabriela Lopez states that the kids (Transigen Experiments part of the X23 project) were never given birth names, and that the names they use in the movie were only given to them by the nurses and staff members. They are said to have no birth certificate. Laura's subject name is shown as X23-23. : Now, if we were to be consistent with another film character... Rocket's real name is listed as 89P13 (his subject name), and the title of the Article reflects that. He goes by Rocket all the time, but that's just his Current Alias. If we were to be consistent, Laura's Real Name would be X23-23 and her Current Alias would be Laura. -- Hulkophile (talk) 6:52, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :: Well, the names given to the children are their real names, even if Transigen didn't give them directly, as those names appear on their medical records. It's blink and you miss it, but you can see it on the files they show for Laura, Bobby, and Rictor (strangely enough, the movie seems to be treating Rictor as his actual name, not Julio). -- Ambaryerno (talk) 13:15, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Clone or Not? While X-23 is identified as a clone in the comics, the film is stating a different origin. According to Gabriela's video the kids were the product of some form of artificial insemination rather than being created solely from the donor material. Thus why Laura is Latina, and the child created from Chris Bradley's material is black. Should she really be listed in the "Clones of James Howlett" category? -- Ambaryerno (talk) 13:31, March 7, 2017 (UTC) : Following up on this. She's never identified as a clone in the film, and all text and dialogue describe her as his daughter. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 23:21, March 14, 2017 (UTC) : I don't think Laura is anything beyond Canadian, there's nothing to suggest her ethnicity otherwise. Genuinely in this cinematic universe thus far, she is being considered his daughter, unlike him introducing her as his sister to the X-men in the comics. However, likewise to the Naming policy, I think determinations of both should be waited to see if a follow up movie will arise featuring her, and possibly more information. FanonShips V. CanonRelation 16:25 PM (JST) :: The fact that the film establishes her mother was an unidentified Mexican girl does suggest her ethnicity; being born in Mexico to a Mexican mother makes her Hispanic Latina (FYI, Canadian is a nationality, not an ethnicity) and legally a Mexican citizen if her birth can be proved (and thanks to Gabriela's stolen paperwork and video confession, it can). While I can see holding off on her canon name, since the film itself also reinforces her being Logan's daughter and not a clone (Gabriela calls her his child, and Xavier outright calls her his daughter) I don't think we need further film appearances to make a judgment call on this. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 13:39, April 23, 2017 (UTC)